Un mismo sentimiento, diferentes personas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Porque a pesar de ser diferentes personas, todo ellos tenían un sentimiento que los hacía iguales, lo que más querían era proteger a las personas que mas aman. NO ES YAOI.
1. -Yuya-

_**Bien esta es una nueva historia que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo y desde que aparecio todo el dilema de las dimensiones y de los Yuya's de esas dimensiones así que dije porque no y aparecio esto XD**_

_**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V No es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

_**...**_

* * *

A pesar de como soy, ella nunca se alejo de mi lado. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Cuando mi padre se fue, ella siempre estuvo ahí, cuando todas esas cosas malas me pasaban ella siempre estuvo ahí, nunca de los nunca se alejo de mi lado.

Crecimos juntos, se podría decir que nos conocemos de toda la vida. Al principio la veía como una hermana, la cual siempre me daba una que otra lección cuando me pasaba de "listo", despues desarrolle sentimientos de amiga o mejor amiga, hasta que al final me di cuenta de la verdad.

_**-Que estoy enamorado de ella y que la amo**_

La amaba más que nadie y siempre me preocupaba por ella. Siempre estaba atento de lo que le pasaba, siempre estaba ahi presente para sus golpes, para su tristeza, para su alegría, para todo.

_**-Yo siempre estaba ahi y me alegraba de que ella solamente me miraba a mí, de que yo solamente estaba ahí para ella como ella estaba ahí para mí.**_

Incluso cuando invente una nueva invocación, Pendulum, ella nunca se alejo de mi lado. Pero la orille a que ella aprendiera la invocación Fusión, cosa que me sorprendió al principio pero que despues me alegre por ella.

La única vez que me entristeció fue cuando conoció a Yuto, el chico parecido a mí. Ella por mucho tiempo lo oculto de mi, ella se fijaba en él y eso de alguna manera me ponía triste y celoso.

_**-Pero poco tiempo despues me di cuenta que Yuto y yo nos parecíamos mucho, no solo físicamente si no también sentimentalmente o bueno si es que se puede decir así**_

Pasaron muchas cosas, conocí a más personas que se parecían a mí, las cuales poco despues me aclararon que eran de otra dimensión, uno de XYZ, otro de Synchro y al final uno de Fusión.

_**-Y la dimensión a la cual pertenezco, Standard**_

No dejaba de pensar en Yuto que en poco tiempo desapareció dejándome su preciada carta Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragón.

Éramos dos personas en un solo cuerpo, Yuto estaba en el mío, daba miedo yo lo sentía, lo único que no quería, era que ella me viera.

Los duelos empezaron a ser más complicados, un lado oscuro que realmente desconocía quería controlar mi cuerpo, cosa que en ocasiones ganaba el control de mi cuerpo.

Por mi desesperación empezó a buscarla a ella, al ver que las cosas en aquel torneo se estaban tornando peligrosas, quería protegerla, quería estar ahí para ella.

_**-Es lo más importante para mí**_

Pero no había rastros de ella, pensaba que había desaparecido, hasta había pensado lo peor, que la hubieran convertido en una carta como lo había visto con anterioridad, hasta que la encontré pero una vez me había equivocado.

_**-Yo no soy Yuzu, mi nombre es Serena**_

Una chica igual a ella, pero no era ella aparecio. El miedo de perder a Yuzu me consumió, la quería de regreso y la quería ya, hasta que recordé lo que me había contado ella.

_**-Yuto y Kurosaki buscan a una chica igual a mí, de nombre Ruri**_

Por lo cual si había tres chicos parecidos a mí, también había tres chicas parecidas a ella. Pero yo la quería a ella, solamente a ella.

Por lo cual decidí ser un lancer y traerla de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste.

_**-Espera Yuzu, ya voy por ti**_

Quería de regreso a la persona que mas amaba, la quería de regreso. Quería que ella estuviera bien para traerla de regreso, para que siguiéramos viviendo mas aventuras juntos.

* * *

_**…**_

_**Y aquí termina XD es que me lo imagine viendo como Yuya se preocupaba por ella así que era imposible el no escribir así, nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	2. -Yuto-

_**Bien aquí está la segunda parte del día de hoy, espero que les guste.**_

_**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir.**_

_**…**_

* * *

¿¡Cuando sucedió esto!?

No lo sé, solo sé que nosotros nos encontrábamos tranquilos en Heartland cuando eso paso. Estaba en compañía de Kurosaki y su hermana menor Ruri.

Un día normal como cualquier otro, nunca pensamos que se iba a transformar en una completa pesadilla. En una pesadilla donde la dimensión Fusión nos invadió y desato el infierno.

_**-Personas corriendo, fuego por doquier, personas convertidas en cartas, todo se convirtió en un infierno**_

Kurosaki y yo sabíamos que teníamos que proteger a Ruri, ella era fuerte y lo sabíamos bien pero a la vez tenía miedo de lo que pasaba.

_**-Yo le había prometido que siempre la protegería, que siempre estaría ahi para ella**_

Pero no pude cumplir esa promesa, aquel ejército nos separo de ella, llevándosela a un lugar que era completamente desconocido para nosotros.

Nosotros pudimos huir, pero no pudimos proteger a todas las personas que se encontraban en ese entonces.

_**-Kurosaki y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes en ese entonces**_

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta empezamos una búsqueda desesperada por Ruri y tanto fue eso que llegamos a un mundo diferente al nuestro, una dimensión llama Standard. Nos escondíamos para saber que era aquella academia llamada LDS y si no estaba del lado de la dimensión Fusión.

Kurosaki y yo nos separamos para que nuestra búsqueda fuera mejor, hasta que en unos almacenes abandonados la encontré.

_**-Yo te protegeré, no permitiré que te hagan daño**_

Fueron las palabras que dije en ese entonces, trataba de que en el duelo no saliera lastimada. Para todo lo protegía.

_**-Si causaba daño real era porque estaba enojado pero poco tiempo despues me di cuenta que ella no era Ruri, si no otra chica**_

Algo pasaba y siempre desaparecía, no sabía el porqué. Poco despues me volví a encontrar con ella, algo más me decía que también debía de protegerla.

_**-Su nombre era Yuzu y ella se parecía mucho a Ruri**_

Cosas pasaron y me encontré con un chico igual a mí, de nombre Yuya. Igual a mi pero de una manera diferente. Tenía el mismo deseo de protegerla, en un tiempo lo admire por su fuerza.

Aunque no dure mucho ya que aquel chico Sora se metió en nuestros planes y fue más difícil investigar. Pasaron días y me enfrente un duelo contra él y Yuya.

_**-Mi corazón dolía algo me decía que no luchara contra Yuya**_

Desapareció Sora y aparecio otro chico llamado Yugo de la dimensión Synchro, un chico completamente igual a nosotros dos. Aunque esta vez no pude salir victorioso, esta vez había perdido pero perdí y siendo lastimado por proteger a Yuya. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban le di a mi Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragón.

_**-Ten duelos con sonrisas… con tu poder dáselas al mundo… y al futuro de todos… sonrisas…**_

Mis últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer en aquella luz.

_**-Te prometo Ruri que aun que ahora mismo sea otra persona, yo te rescatare, yo te salvare y regresaremos juntos**_

Confió plenamente en Yuya, con su poder y mi poder juntos, seremos capaces de rescatar a las personas que amamos y proteger el mundo.

* * *

_**…**_

_**Y aquí termina XD me imagine lo de Yuto, y fue triste TnT pero aquí esta! Lml**_

_**Dknight27: awww :3 muchas gracias si están en busca de sus Yuzu´s ahora a esperar que mas traerán**_

_**Me despido por el día de hoy, nos vemos para la próxima.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	3. -Yugo-

_**Hola chicos…**_

_**Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar la historia pero ya saben problemillas por ahí. Pero aquí les dejo el capitulo del día de hoy, y espero no tardar en actualizar.**_

_**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir.**_

_**...**_

* * *

Ambos somos niños huérfanos, ambos crecimos y aprendimos en la calle. Siempre de pequeños nos preguntábamos acerca de nuestros padres, él porque estamos solos, él porque ellos no están. Pero siempre nos respondían de la misma manera.

_**-Nos abandonaron porque no tenían los recursos necesarios para cuidarnos o porque no nos querían**_

Naturalmente yo me ponía algo triste. Pero había una persona que me alegraba el día. Que me sacaba mi mejor sonrisa.

**_-Yugo no pongas esa cara larga, a ti no te queda estar triste mejor sonríe_**

La primera amiga que tuve, ella estuvo cada día de mi corta vida a mi lado. Por ella no me ponía triste, vivíamos en una casa con personas que nos acogieron.

_**-De nombre Rin, la única chica que no me miro raro y la única que pronunciaba mi nombre correcto**_

Tierna y amable como una madre. Confidente y linda como mi mejor amiga. Tierna y cariñosa como la chica que siempre amare.

Crecimos y cada día entrenábamos duro para enfrentarnos al rey Jack Atlas. Pero algo cambio el rumbo de todo.

_**-Y fue aquel chico parecido a mí que la alejo de mí**_

Vi como se la llevaron enfrente de mis narices y yo no pude hacer algo. Despues de ello se me concedió la carta Clear Wing Synchro Dragón el cual me permitió viajar de dimensiones.

_**-Primero a Heartland donde vi a otro chico parecido a mí**_

Pero me equivoque él no era aquel tipo. El también buscaba a alguien. Poco despues viaje a Standard.

_**-Donde conocí a otro chico parecido a mí**_

El de la dimensión XYZ y yo tuvimos un duelo. El cual no recuerdo que paso. Poco despues volví a regresar para encontrar a Rin.

_**-Pero esa vez que la vi no era ella, era otra chica de nombre Yuzu**_

Me di cuenta que no era ella, porque Rin nunca decía mal mi nombre. Sin querer viaje con ella a City.

_**-Rin... Donde estas... Te extraño tanto**_

Puede que Yuzu se pareciera mucho a Rin. Pero Rin siempre estaría en mi corazón, siempre estaría en mi mente. Sé que está lejos de mí pero voy a hacer todo lo posible porque ella esté aquí de nuevo.

_**-Te lo prometo Rin te traeré conmigo de vuelta y ya no permitiré que alguien te aleje de mi lado**_

Y cuando yo prometía algo, era para cumplirlo sin importar el que.

* * *

_**…**_

_**La verdad me está dando mucha tristeza el caso de estos tres. Veré que pueda escribir acerca de Yuri aunque me imagino que algo cursi y sobreprotector también XD**_

_**Contestare sus Reviews.**_

_**Dark Mare Dragon: jajaja nwn muchas gracias por leerlo, si a mi igual me entra tristeza *se tira de un edificio* yo extraño mucho a Yuto ; A ; no puedo creer el cómo se fue, fue demasiado triste, aquí está el de Yugo y espero que te guste nwn pensare mucho para poder escribir el de Yuri**_

_**Bien eso es todo por el día de hoy, espero poder actualizar rápido.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	4. -Yuri-

_**Bien chicos, perdón la tardanza. Este es el ultimo capitulo de los Yu así que espero que les guste y nos veremos para más fanfic.**_

_**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi**_

_**…**_

* * *

Es mi misión, capturar aquellas chicas de las dimensiones Synchro, XYZ y Standard. Tenía que obedecer aquellas órdenes. Ya que si no lo hacia ella sería utilizada por él y resultaría muy herida. Sabía que era fuerte pero aun así le importaba demasiado.

_**-De un curioso y hermoso nombre Serena**_

Cuando la vi, la primera vez en Academia, me dije a mi mismo que debía protegerla. Ella era demasiado diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido. Desde que llego supe que ella era muy valiosa, aunque no solamente para mí, sino para todos en ese lugar.

_**-Sabia que lo que quería hacer no era nada bueno así que tuve que hacer un trato con el**_

No le harían nada a menos de que yo capturara y trajera a la dimensión fusión a esas otras chicas de otras dimensiones que se parecieran a ella. Y fue lo que hice.

A la primera chica de nombre Rin de la dimensión Synchro que fue fácil conseguirla. Pero hubo algo que vi que por poco y detenía en mis acciones.

_**-Y eso fue el rostro de desesperación de mis contrapartes**_

Sus rostros mostraban desesperación por encontrarlas. Un sentimiento demasiado malo y yo sabía cómo es que se sentía aquel sentimiento.

No tuve de otra más que mostrarme como alguien despiadado y sin corazon cuando eso no era lo correcto.

Me dedique a capturar a la siguiente chica de nombre Ruri de la dimensión XYZ. Y cuando justamente me faltaba la chica de nombre Yuzu de la dimensión Standard.

_**-Ella se escapo de Academia quería demostrar al director que ella era capaz de derrotar a cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente**_

Se me dio la orden de capturarla. No quería hacerle daño, así que mande alguien de nombre Dennis para que vigilara.

_**-Encontré a esa chica de esa dimensión pero por un poder extraño yo desaparecí y aparecí en otro lugar**_

Desde ese entonces no sé nada sobre Serena. Es angustiante el porqué aun no la han encontrado. No sé qué vallan a tramar con ellas. Y en especial con Serena.

_**-Solo espero que no la metan en esto**_

Por lo mientras yo debía de seguir buscándola.

* * *

_**…**_

_**Bien es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para próximos trabajos.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


End file.
